


Good Boy

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Series: Gabriel Bingo Card 2019 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Warming, Dom Gabriel, Gags, M/M, Minor Character Death, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Sam Winchester, domestic service, foot worship, suspension play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: After watching an innocent die during a case he was too late to save, Sam needs some reassurance that he’s still a good person. Thankfully, Gabriel knows how to help his lover let go.





	Good Boy

**Author’s Note:** Okay so for this one I honestly only have a vague idea of what all is going to be in it. I’m cutting it close to the deadline for the Gabriel Monthly Challenge, so I’m going to try and reasonably put as much into this as possible to finish of the Kink February section. I will not have time to do all the Wheel of Romance this month, so hopefully, I can at least finish the Kink prompts.

 

 

**Prompts Used:**

**[Gabriel Bingo](https://gabriel-spn-bingo.tumblr.com/) – **Praise Kink

 **[GMC](http://gabriel-monthly-challenge.tumblr.com/)-** Song: Pour Some Sugar on Me by Def Leppard

 **[GMC Wheel of Kink](http://gabriel-monthly-challenge.tumblr.com/)–** Domestic Service, Foot Worship

 

 

~ **This has been edited by QueenOfHearts**

****

****

 

**Good Boy**

 

 

 

There was nothing he could have done. In the back of his mind, Sam knew that he wasn’t to blame for what happened. Jenny, the sixteen-year-old who had given them some insight on who could have been their monster was gone. They had tried to warn her away, to explain that what was happening was dangerous and if she saw her ex to call them instead of being left along with the man. Now she was yet another face that would haunt him at night, another soul they were unable to save. Another monster they had to kill.

 

By the time they managed to find the nest, Jenny had already been turned. Matt, the ex, had pleaded with the head of the coven to turn her. In the end, she had ended up as another body on the barn floor as they covered it in gasoline and lit it up. Silently, Sam had lit the lighter and tossed it onto the floor, standing beside his brother who clasped him on the shoulder as a rare show of comradery. The drive back to the motel they were staying in was in silence, Sam not wanting to talk about what was stirring in his mind and Dean simply not wanting to talk.

 

As they pulled into the parking lot, the music changed from the Metallica tape they had been listening to, the lyrics pouring out of the speakers adapting as a signal which made Dean snort.

 

_You got the peaches; I got the cream_

_Sweet to taste, saccharine_

_Cause I’m hot, say what, sticky sweet_

_From my head, my head, to my feet_

 

The ping of an incoming text made Sam pull out his phone, the message from his angelic lover only containing a room number. “Looks like you found a way to unwind. Tell your boy-toy to remember to silence the room this time.” Nodding, a soft smile on his lips at the memory of how embarrassed Dean had been after being next door to them once. Exiting the car, Sam ran a hand through his hair and tried to get himself to relax as he walked down the string of doors to the correct room.

 

Just as he assumed it would be, the door was unlocked when he reached it, and the sight that met his eyes was one that always brought Sam a swell of warmth. Gabriel had changed the interior of the room to suit his taste; the bed new and furniture a great deal more impressive than the beaten mess it had been in the Dean’s room. A soft light came from the bathroom, which Sam knew would hold an enlarged tub and shower big enough for them both. Judging by the scent flowing through the air, Gabriel had already begun the bath, enhanced with Sam’s favorite combination of lavender and jasmine which the archangel never teased him on.

 

Gabriel stood by the bed, candles emitting a soft glow instead of the harsh lighting of the room. There was worry in those whiskey eyes looking at him, and for a moment Sam thought about coming clean with what happened, of telling his lover that he wasn’t in the mood to play but to mourn. In a moment hands were helping him out of his bloody clothing, rough fingers unfastening buttons and coaxing Sam to discard the fabric, to trust that Gabriel would take care of him. When he was down to his boxers, Gabriel having taken off his shoes and socks, Sam let himself be led toward the bathroom by a steady hand on the small of his back.

 

The bathroom was enormous. Its large tub big enough to fit four people, the sink and floor covered in small tealight candles. What bit of tension that remained in Sam’s body relaxed at the sight. Steam came from the tub, its water just the right temperature to help him let go. His boxers soon hit the floor, Gabriel’s hands having slowly stripped them from his body. Carefully Sam allowed Gabriel to ease him into the water, letting go a sigh of relief when he was settled and stretched out up to his neck in the scented bath.

 

“Looks like you had a rough one. Let me wash you and then we’ll see about taking whatever happened away, alright?”

 

Humming his agreement, Sam soon had Gabriel tending to him, running his hands and a cloth along every inch of skin. With Gabriel’s magic, he was able to keep the bathwater clean and hot while Sam laid back and allowed Gabriel to tend to him. A hand cupped his head before lowering it into the water to wet his hair, and while he would have panicked with anyone else, Sam smiled as Gabriel washed the brown locks. Fingers worked the blood, and who knew what else, from his hair, careful not to tug or pull until his head was clean and rinsed.

 

Moving to the bottom of the tub, Gabriel lifted one foot and then the other, his ever-sudsy cloth working between each toe before scrubbing up his foot to his ankle. Humming, Sam leaned his head against the back of the tub while Gabriel lifted the last of his limbs to be washed. Once he was done scrubbing, instead of placing Sam’s leg back into the water, Gabriel raised it to his mouth. Cracking his eyes open, Sam watched as Gabriel took one toe and then the other between his lips. A soft moan escaped him as Gabriel suckled on his toes, swirling his tongue along them like he would a cock.

 

Gabriel’s whiskey eyes never left his, he watched while Sam’s body started to respond to the stimuli. Once his big toe was sucked into the orifice, Sam’s dick was at half-mast, and his cheeks were beginning to flush from pleasure. A long, broad stroke of Gabriel’s tongue along the instep arch and Sam whimpered, wanting that tongue to please him elsewhere. “Gabriel?” asked Sam, his plea seemingly falling on deaf ears as the archangel nipped at his heel, kissing along the tender skin of his ankle before easing Sam’s foot back into the water.

 

“I want to take you out of your head tonight. Do you think you could do that for me?” asked Gabriel, his hands running up Sam’s thighs and caressing the skin under the water. Usually, Sam wouldn’t protest; he loved it when Gabriel took charge and helped him let go. A flash of brown eyes shot through Sam’s mind, the girl he had been unable to save, the girl he had killed. Shaking his head, Sam sat upright in the tub, hands clenched into tight fists.

 

“Or maybe, what you need is to let me take whatever is floating around in your head.” Before Sam could protest, Gabriel stood, offering his hand to help Sam rise from the tub. “Come on; I think you could do with letting me take it from you.” Placing his hand in Gabriel’s, Sam rose from the tub, letting his lover dry him with a soft fluffy towel the moment his feet touched the floor. A snap rang out through the quiet of the bathroom, and while there were no changes to the area they were in, Sam had a feeling his archangel had picked up on what he needed. He always did.

 

Once dry, Sam followed Gabriel back into the bedroom and couldn’t hold back a gasp at what awaited him. Instead of the soft mattress and silk sheets which had been there before, now resting in the bed’s space was a harness system. It was dangling above the ground, secure to the ceiling and seemingly waiting for him to restrain himself properly. Glancing at his lover, Sam smiled at the man for a moment before clasping his hands behind his back and inching toward the harness.

 

A hand stroked down Sam’s naked back down to the curve of his ass and rested on his upper thigh. “Let me help you into this and then we can begin, alright?”

 

Sam didn’t even need to think before the ‘Yes, Sir,’ escaped his lips, his mind slowly shutting down as Gabriel helped him into the sling. It took a few minutes, but by the time he was done, Sam was suspended in the air, his head cradled in the leather of the harness. Straps were keeping him in place along his chest, holding his arms behind his back while his legs were pulled up and spread, leaving his ass exposed to the man now shifting out of view.

 

Sam could only see small glimpses of his lover, his head held in position as not to strain his neck. When Gabriel was suddenly by his head, Sam nearly jerked back in surprise but kept himself in place. Fingers tangled in his hair, combing it back from his face, though only from one hand as the other held something Sam was familiar with. “Sir?” questioned Sam, while he had a gag in his mouth before, and they were slowly working their way into more complicated ones, he wasn’t sure if he could use it on his back.

 

The hand which was petting his hair ran along his throat, the brush of Gabriel’s fingertips making Sam shiver. “Don’t worry, once this is on, I’ll flip you over, the slings allow for movement even if I didn’t have my powers.” Opening his mouth, Sam easily accepted the gag which had small holes in front of it for both easier breathing and to allow for his saliva to dribble when needed. “You look so good like this, Sam. You know what to do if it gets too much?” asked Gabriel, both hands running along Sam’s hair and down his neck and shoulders in a soothing motion.

 

Nodding, Sam closed his eyes for a moment and prayed to the archangel above him. _‘Yes, Sir.’_ In a heartbeat Sam was then facing the floor, his eyes wide while looking at the bare toes of his lover. The hands which had been caressing his hair moved to the back of his neck, remaining slow in their movements. After a few moments, Sam was able to relax fully into the harness, the multiple straps distributing his weight and allowing for him to remain suspended in comfort.

 

“Look at you, waiting for my touch, for anything that I want to do to you; you’re so good for me, Sam. I bet you would even let me cane that soft ass of yours, wouldn’t you?” Sam couldn’t answer, his dick twitching at his lover’s words. It had been a while since they last played, case after case piling up and not leaving them much time together. The smack of a palm against the flesh of his ass echoed through the room, Sam’s body jerked out of instinct while the sting helped him focus on Gabriel again who was standing behind his spread legs.

 

“I’m going to take your last case from you, Sweetheart. You lost someone today, and we both know you need to feel forgiven for it.” Another smack, this one anticipated and welcomed. “She was sixteen, wasn’t she? We’ll do just as many spanks before the next phase. Don’t worry about counting this time; Pet, just let me take this from you.”

 

The hits alternated between hard enough to bruise and hardly there at all. Sam did as instructed and trusted Gabriel to keep count, his cheeks and upper thighs stinging from the constant strikes against him while his mind started to float. There was a state of mind he could only accomplish with Gabriel, where he was aware of his surroundings and yet bothered by nothing. He could be free there, almost as if he was floating in his own body as Gabriel took care of him, giving him everything he needed and taking away whatever current pain or torment was running through Sam’s mind.

 

“Sixteen, you did so well for me, Sammy.” Just as it always did, the praise made Sam fill with desire. He always wanted to please his lovers, but with Gabriel, knowing that he was doing good, that he had the approval of the archangel was better than any caress. Precum leaked from Sam’s tip, both from the spanking and from the soothing hands which were running along his flank.

 

“I’m so lucky to have such a good boy, Sam. Now that I’ve taken it from you let me show you how much I appreciate you being my good boy.” Fingers slipped between the crack of his ass, pulling Sam’s cheeks apart and he knew what Gabriel was about to do a second before he did. Whimpering, Sam clenched his hands into fists as a warm, wet tongue circled his rim. With the restraints he couldn’t move back against the muscle spearing into his hole, nor could he plead to Gabriel with his mouth held open.

 

While he worked, Gabriel would whisper praises against his ass, his tongue flattening and licking in long stripes against his hole. “Perfect… my sweet pet… so eager for me… beautiful…” the words more than the cunning tongue made Sam cry against the gag, his heart beating wildly in his chest while Gabriel continued to worship him with his mouth, soon followed by slick fingers entering him. Gabriel used his pointer fingers on each hand to spread his hole open wider, thrusting his tongue inside deep before making his way down to Sam’s balls while his fingers worked inside the slick opening.

 

“You can let go when you need to, Pet. Let me see your bright soul shine as pleasure consumes you.”

 

It wasn’t the hot suction behind his sac, nor was it the three fingers rubbing against his prostate that made Sam scream behind the gag as he came. It was the thought of Gabriel seeing his soul as bright and not the tarnished thing he always assumed it was. Sam must have blacked out. It would only have taken a second for Gabriel to reposition him, but when he next came to, the gag was removed, and he was no longer in the harness but laying on his side on top of a comfortable mattress. His body was covered in a warm blanket, and there was a body behind him, rubbing reassuring hands along his arm, stomach, and chest.

 

Soft kisses were being placed on the back of his neck, and Sam hummed his contentment as Gabriel wrapped him in his warmth. “Wha’bout you?” Sam asked while basking in the afterglow of an intense orgasm. A soft chuckle against the back of his neck made him frown. While there were times that Gabriel would get off once Sam came, he could feel the hardness poking his lower back side, and if there was one thing Sam refused to be, it was a selfish lover.

 

“Sir?” Something must have been heard in his voice as instead of brushing the concern aside, Gabriel helped change their position. They were still tangled together, Gabriel resting behind him, but Sam’s leg was raised over Gabriel’s, and a long shaft was pressing against his ass. Reaching behind his dick to grip Gabriel’s, Sam positioned the length at his entrance and sucked in a breath as he was breached. Slick and open from Gabriel’s teasing earlier, the slide was seamless, and Sam expected Gabriel to use the position to find his release.

 

When nothing happened, and Gabriel remained inside him, merely staying locked inside, Sam turned his head to look at his lover. “I thought--” unable to finish his question as Gabriel slotted their mouths together, Sam sighed into the kiss, effortlessly opening his mouth for the other to explore. When they broke apart, Sam gazed into golden eyes which were blown wide in desire, a hand resting on Sam’s abdomen holding him close.

 

“Sleep for a bit. When you wake up, I’m going to make you come again on my cock. Until then you’ll be a good boy and keep it nice and warm, won’t you?”

 

Nodding, Sam pecked Gabriel’s lips again, whispering against them. “Yes, Sir, I’ll always be good for you.” Gabriel smiled in response, helping Sam to settle comfortably for his nap, regardless of the dick inside him. Closing his eyes, Sam allowed himself to fall asleep; he would keep Gabriel’s cock warm while he slept, he would be a good boy for his archangel. He did, after all, have another promised orgasm to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


End file.
